Hidden Agendas
by Kiteria
Summary: Two sisters joined together with their special talents to track down their maniacal serial killing father. Get a chance of a lifetime to join the BAU. Use their assets to help track him down while helping the BAU catch other perps. And maybe find true love along the way. Can these girls find a way to stop the nightmare that's been haunting them since childhood? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Criminal Minds fiction that I started after having watched my fav episode of it and my mom wanted me to do a story that would be just ours. Hope you guys enjoy, please review.

* * *

-Raithe-

I silently followed my sister and the others down the narrow hallway of the downtown hotel our suspect was suppose to be hiding in. I moved to the left side of the door and looked at my captain for the signal. he nodded and i moved to stand infront of the door and knocked gently twice. It was silent for a while, then I heard the distinctive sound of glass being broken and smiled. The idiot was trying to run for it.

I kicked the door in and saw the guy we were chasing pause in his attemtp to crawl out the window. His eyes widened in fear when he saw me and he jumped. I smiled and put my gun back into its holster before running over to the window.

"Detective Raithe, don't even-"

I didn't hear the rest of Captain Morris' sentence bacus I'd already jumped out the window. I landed on my feet and took off after our suspect.

"Detective Raithe!"

I heard my Captain shout and smiled as I caught up to our suspect. He tried to climb a fence, but I jumped up and pulled him back down by the back of his shirt. He fell on his face and started to crawl away. I jumped down and walked over to him. I reached down and pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed them before I grabbed him by his arm and hauled him to his feet.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

I said and told him the rest of his rights as I moved him towards the street.

A police cruiser rolled up to the curb and the passenger side window rolled down to reveal my smiling partner.

"Again? I'm starting to think there's no one you can't catch."

She said and i smiled as I pushed our guy in the backseat of the crusier and slid into the passenger seat next to my sister. She drove us back to the station and I pushed our suspet inside and into oen of the other officers.

"James Swanson, crack dealer and in violation of his parole."

I said to the young officer before heading for my desk. I propped my feet up on the edge of my desk adn pushed my chair back onto its hind legs as I crossed my hands and put them behind my head.

"Detective Raithe."

I flinched at the sound of my Captain's voice.

"How dare you-"

"Let it go Morris, we caught him."

I smiled at my sister as she walked by.

"But she should learn to follow orders."

Morris said and I scoffed at him.

"I know _how_ to follow orders, I just don't."

I said and he opened his mouth to say something, but got interupted.

"Detectives Raithe and Alexandria, can I see you in my office?"

My sister and I turned at the sound of our Chief's voice.

We got up and walked into his office.

"Have a seat."

He said as he sat down himself. He was in his late forties, but was still as dedicated to his job as when he first joined the force. He had his white hair in a buzz cut and his mustache was as bushy as ever. The wrinkles on his face and his gray eyes showed the wear and tear of the job over the years.

"What's up James?"

I asked as me and my sister sat down.

"You girls have been with us for a _long_ time and have helped us bring in some big people."

He said and I frowned. I didnt' like how he sounded like he was about to tell us his dog died or something. He loved his damn dog more than his first ex-wife.

"So if you ever decide to leave us, we'll miss you, but won't hold it against you."

he said and we looked at him confused.

"James, why would we leave?"

Alexandria asked, but James didn't answer. Instead he motioned for someone to come in and a man in his late thirties, maybe early forties, walked in in a black suit.

"Girls, this is Agnet Hotchner of the FBI."

James said and I frowned.

_FBI? What could they want?_

I wondered as I watched Agent Hotchner talk with James then he left the three of us alone.

We sat-well he stood-in awkward silence till I couldn't take it anymore.

"What exactly do you want?"

I asked and he blinked in surprise at me.

"Sorry. I was told you two are the best of the best here and would like to ask for your help in catching an unsub."

Hotchner said and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What division of the FBI do you work for?"

Alexandria asked.

"The BAU which means Behav-"

"Behavioral Analysis Unit."

I said cutting over him.

"Do you have the details of the case with you?"

My sister asked and I yawned as I leaned back in my seat. This had gotten boring fast.

"We haven't managed to come up with a profile yet, but this is all we have."

He said before handing a folder to my sister.

I watched in disinterest as she read over it.

"Rai."

She said as she held the folder out to me. I took it from her and read over it, compiling a profile for the unsub in my mind.

"What do you think?"

He asked and I looked up from the file towards my sister. She nodded and I turned to look back at Hotchner.

"Your unsub is a man in his late thirties. He likes to strangle his victims until they black out then he kidnaps them. he keeps them for three days because he's got a mild case of OCD most likely caused by something traumatizing that happened to him as a child. The fact that he only oges after brunettes means he either has reason to dislike women with that hair color or his mother used to have that hair color. The women are all in their late thirties, which explains why I say its related to his mother. He's caucasian, roughly about 5'7" and stays in areas of low population so as not to get caught, but catches his victims when they're walking to their cars."

I said boredly and Hotchner's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you manage to get all that from that small of a list?"

He asked and I shrugged as I handed the file back.

"I'm just good like that."

I said and heard my sister stifle a laugh.

"Thank you."

He said before leaving.

When I was sure he was gone I turned to look at my sister.

"Well, that was weird."

I said and she nodded.

"Let's go home."

I said and she smiled at me. One of the benefits of being one of the best is we can go home whenever we wanted.

"We gonna come in early?"

She asked and I smiled at her as we walked to her Volvo.

"Of course."

I said and she just shook her head at me.


	2. Chapter 2

-Raithe-

I yawned as my sister drove us towards the station.

"You okay?"

she asked and I looked at her before looking back out the window as we sped downt he streets of L.A.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night."

I said as we fell into silence.

"Dreams again?"

She asked after a while and I nodded. I'd had another dream about my past. It had been a dream of the first time my father came into my room.

"Will you be okay?"

Alexandria asked and I took a deep breath before responding.

"I'll be fine Alex."

I said and she looked at me skeptically, but thankfully let it drop as we pulled into the parking lot of the station.

We walked into the station only to see Agent Hotchner standing by my desk with Chief James.

"Morning girls."

James said, still sounding like someone had run over his dog.

"James."

Alex and I chorused together in greeting.

"Agent Hotchner has something to talk to you about."

James said and Hotchner thanked him before he left us alone again.

"First, I'd like to thank you for your help yesterday. Thanks to your profile we were able to catch our unsub."

He said and Alex smiled while I just shrugged.

"But the reason I'm here is to ask if you two would be interested in joining the BAU."

He said and I blinked in surprise.

_Why would he want us to join?_

I wondred just as he started to explain his reasonings to us.

_They have more resources than the police, we could use that to our advantage and find him._

I thought as I ignored the talking going on between my sister and Hotchner until Alex said my name.

"What do you say Rai?"

She asked and I smiled at her and nodded.

"Their resources could help us find that bastard."

I said low enough for only her to hear and she nodded in agreement before turning back to Hotchner. He said to pack our things and meet him at the airport in four hours. We said we'd be there, then headed back hom and started to pack.

I was sitting on the bed, folding up the last of my clothes when Alex asked me something.

"What do you think it'll be like?"

* * *

-Alexandria-

I looked at my younger sister as I asked the question that had been on my mind since Agent Hotchner asked us to join the BAU.

"It'll be different for sure, but we'll have each other and that's all that matters."

She said and I smiled at my sister. Despite her being the youngest, she always seemed to know what to say.

We finished packing and I drove us to the airport in the cruiser since Raithe didn't like driving, in her words, a piece of shit car that looks like an idiot drove it through a mudhole and it dried onto the sides. She hated the color of the cruiser, but it worked, and that's all that I really cared about.

Raithe and I headed for Terminal 7 and waited for Agent Hotchner. We weren't waiting logn until I saw him walking towards us.

"So you decided to join us."

He said in greeting and I nodded. We'd never really given him a yes or no to his question, but I guess he knew now.

"Then lets go. I'll tell you about my team on the way."

He said and we both nodded before picking up our bags and following him through the Terminal. I was surprised when I saw the private jet sitting on the stretch of runway.

Raithe and I silently followed Hotchner onto the jet and sat down across from him. I expected it to take a while before we took off, but I was wrong.

Hotchner asked if we wanted anything and when we shook our heads no he just nodded understandingly.

"I know this is rather sudden, but we at the BAU need someone like the two of you."

He said, breaking the rather awkard silence that had fallen between us.

"You are the head of the team correct?"

I asked and he nodded. I looked at Raithe who was looking out the window, wondering if she wanted to let Hotchner know why we had agreed so easily.

"Go ahead and tell him Alex, but _only_ him."

She said without looking away from teh window and I nodded before turning to look back at Hotchner.

"i'm sure you're wondering why we agreed to join the BAU so easily."

I said.

"I was wondering about that, yes."

He said and I took a calming breath.

"What I tell you must stay between the three of us."

I warned and when he nodded his consent I continued.

* * *

-Raithe-

I barely listened to my sister tell Hotchner about our family. How her dad died in the line of duty, how we moved to New Orleans from our original home in Ireland. She told him about our brothers, but not their fields of work. She told him how about a year after moving our mother met my father Paris. Then she continued to explain how they dated for about a year before getting married then our mother having me when Alex was ten.

Our family was a happy one until I turned eight. That's when everything turned to Hell.

"We'd all gone camping and our mother got bit by a snake and we weren't able to get her to the hospital in time and she died."

Alex's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I tuned into the conversation.

"I'm sorry."

Hotchner said and I mentally scoffed while Alex nodded in thanks and continued. He had no idea how little those two words comforted anyone. I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear the rest of the story since I'd lived it.

* * *

-Hotchner-

I noticed Raithe fell asleep and Alex's voice softened as she continued.

"Raithe's father didn't take our mother's death too well. Our brothers had already left and stared their lives so they didn't know what happened. We buried her and had a small funeral. The house was empty without her and I left to find my own way to cope and left Raithe with her dad. I had no idea he'd do what he did."

She said and I noticed her hands were clenched tightly in her lap. I was going to say something, but she spoke again.

"Raithe was all alone in that house with her father and she's the spitting image of our mothers. She was only eight when he started to abuse her."

I was a little shocked at that, but as Alex continued to tell me more I found myself wanting to hunt this man down and kill him, which shocked me since I normally never thought that way. I looked over at Raithe's sleeping form and felt bad for what happened to her. That should never have happened to anyone, especially not a child.

"Don't pity her Agent Hotchner, that's the one thing she can't stand."

Alex said and I nodded understandingly.

We lapsed back into silence before she asked about the team. I was all too happy to talk about something else.

* * *

-Alexandria-

I woke Raithe once we landed and we grabbed our bags before following Hotchner outside. we got in a taxi and it pulled away from the curb.

"I've set up a room for the two of you at a hotel until you can get a place of your own."

He said and we nodded in thanks. I noticed the sad look in Hotchner's eyes when he looked at my ssiter.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner, we'll see you in the morning."

I said as the taxi pulled up along the curb of the hotel. He simply nodded and bid us a farewell as we got out before the taxi disappeared.

"You know where to go?"

Raithe asked as we walked into the hotel and checked in.

"Yes, but I'll tell you more later. Right now we should get some rest."

I said as I opened the door to our room and she yawned before walking over to the bed closest to the window and crawling ontop. It didn't take long for her to pass out. I smiled at her before going over to the other bed and doing the same.

* * *

A/N: There, you guys got a little info on why they joined so easily and Raithe's past. Stay tuned cuz things will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

-Raithe-

I woke up before my sister as usual. I took a quick shower before waking her.

"Five more minutes."

She groaned as she tried to push me away and go back to sleep.

"No Alex, now get up."

I said and she continued to ignore me.

_Fine Alex, but you brought this upon yourself._

I thought before kicking my sister out of her bed. She fell on the floor with a loud thump and I heard her whine before she got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she came out ready, but she still looked dead to the world.

"Come on. We need to go see Hotchner, then we can go get you some coffee."

I said and she let me drag her out of the apartment and into a taxi. I told the driver where to go and after he gave me a weird look did as I said. I turned to look at my sister and smiled as I saw her stifling a yawn. She really wasn't a morning person. When the taxi stopped I paid the man and dragged my zombified sister into the BAU headquarters. I asked someone where I could find Agent Hotchner and they directed me to the office upstairs. I knocked twice on the open door and he looked up at me and Alex.

"Morning. I was hoping to introduce you to the team once they all got here."

He said and I nodded.

"Okay, but I need to get some coffee into this caffine druggie."

I said and smiled when Alex growled at me.

"Alright, just be here by eight."

he said and I nodded again before leaving the building and dragging Alex into the little cafe on the corner of the street.

I paid for my Dr. Pepper and Twix as well as Alex's double chocolate mocha late with carmel dressing and whipped cream.

"Be happy i love you."

i said as we headed for an open table.

"Mmm."

Was all she said as she lifted her cup to her mouth to consume her caffinated drink when we both suddenly collided with something. I groaned with annoyance. This wouldn't be the first time we've run into walls. I looked up and blinked in surprise when I realized we'd run into some_one_ not some_thing_.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up into the dark brown eyes of a dirty blonde haired boy with a slim build with a little bit of muscle. I noticed his hands were on my hips steadying me and resisted the urge to blush.

"Agh!"

I turned towards my sister whens he cried out and saw she'd collided with a dark-skinned male with his head shaved and a slim figure with a lot more muscle than the boy holding me had. I noticed the front of Alex's ocean blue top was covered in coffee.

I couldnt' help but laugh at her. When she leveled me with a glare I felt the boy behind me tense and that made me laugh that much harder.

"I'm so sorry."

The guy said apologetically and when Alex turned her glare to him instead of me I stopped laughing and watched to see what she'd do. She couldn't kill me because I was blood, but she could easily kill this guy.

"It's fine."

Alex said and I blinked in surprise at her. I hadn't expected her to sound so calm.

"That's not fair Alex, if I had done that you'd have tackled me to the ground and started strangling me while screaming like a mad-woman."

I said and she glared at me and I only smiled at her since she knew it was true.

"Let me buy you a new one."

The guy said, gaining Alex's attention.

"You don't have to."

She said.

"No, I feel like I should."

He said and after a few seconds of a silent staring contest she relented.

I watched, highly amused as my sister and the guy walked over to the counter to get her another cup of coffee.

"You know, you _can_ let go of me now, I'm not gonna fall."

I said to the dirty blonde haired boy who still had his hands on my hips.

"Sorry."

He said before quickly backing up. I smiled at him before opening my Twix and taking a bite.

"I really am sorry for earlier."

The dark-skinned guy from before said as he and my sister joined us.

"It's fine, I still got my coffee."

She said and I smiled at her as the dirty blonde haired guy moved to stand next to his friend. It was then that I noticed the nametag hanging from the blond boy's waistband. It was an FBI nametag. A _BAU_ FBI nametag to be exact.

My smile widened before I took another bite out of my candybar.

"By the way-"

The big guy started, but got cut off by my phone's alarm going off, filling the small cafe with lyrics from Linkin Park's Bleed It Out.

"Sorry boys, but we have to go."

I said as I grabbed my sister and pulled her towards the door.

"I'm sure we'll see you around."

I called back over my shoulder with a smirk before dragging my sister out the door. Once we were far enough away I let her go to walk on her own.

"You saw them right?"

I asked as I walked beside her back to FBI headquarters.

"The nametags?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Guess things will be more interesting than I first thought."

I said and looked over at my sister to see her smiling in agreement.

* * *

-Morgan-

I had planned on asking them for their names. The one with her hair in a mix between a punk and emo style had called the other one Alex, but I had a feeling like that wasn't her full name.

"Well that was...interesting."

I said after a while and Reid just nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we don't want Hotchner on our case for being late."

I said and he followed me out of the cafe and into the FBI headquarters.

I noticed everyone else was alredy in the room when rEid and I walked in and took our seats, even Garcia was here.

"What's this meeting about?"

I asked, hoping someone would know but none of them did.

The door opened and Hotchner walked in.

"Team, I'm sure you're all wondering what this meeting is about."

He said and we all nodded.

"We have two new additions to our team."

He said and we all looked at him in shock.

"Come on in girls."

He said over his shoulder and I watched along with everyone else as two girls walked into the room. Two very familiar girls. One had auburn hair tied up in a ponytail then braided and the other had the same color hair, but it was cut in a punk/emo style with the bangs covering one eyes. It was then that I realized where I'd seen them.

"You!?"

Reid and I both asked in shock and everyone turned to look at us.

* * *

-Raithe-

"Rai, slow down!"

Alex yelled as she ran after me.

"No! It's not _my_ fault you forgot the giant ass coffee stain on your shirt!"

I yelled back at her.

"But Rai."

She whined and I growled.

"No Alex, I will _not_ be late for this so move your ass!"

I yelled at her as we ran through the halls of the FBI. We avoided people easily as we ran and we made it to the room Hotchner said to be at just as he walked in.

I leaned against the wall as I caught my breath and Alex slumped to the floor.

"I _told_ you you were out of shape."

I said as my breathing returned to normal.

"Oh shut...up."

Alex said, her breathign still slightly irregular. I heard Hotchner say we could come in and I helped my sister to her feet. She took a deep breath and when she nodded I pulled her into the room with me. I smirked to myself when I saw the dirty blonde haired boy and the dark-skinned male. They both looked at us in shock.

"You!?"

They both shouted in unison and everyone turned to look at them before turning to look back at us.

"Hi."

Alex said waving.

"Yo."

I said at the same time, flicking my wrist and extending my pointer and middle finger while the rest of my fingers were curled in, doing my usual wave I'd come up with when I was twelve.

"You four know eachother?"

Hotchner asked and I smirked at the two sitting at the table.

"You can say we...ran into eachother."

I said and heard Alex stifle a giggle at my comment.

"Well how about you introduce yourself to the rest of us."

A girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail said and I smiled at her before introducing me and my sister to her and the others.

* * *

A/N: Well there's the third chapter. Please review and I'll update when i can.


	4. Chapter 4

-Alex-

"My name's Raithe Nikki Dori, make fun of my name and I'll make you wish you had never been born."

Raithe said and I mentally sighed at her.

"And this is my sister. Alexandria Bethany Lambeth. Fuck with her and you fuck with me."

She said and I facepalmed.

"Rai..."

I said and she just turned to me with a smile.

"What? They need to know how it is."

She said and I just sighed and shook my head at her.

"Please excuse her, she usually isn't like this."

I said to the others in the room.

"Right, well you already know my name."

Hotchner said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"This is our media and police liaison Jennifer Jareau."

Hotchner said as he indicated to a blonde with blue eyes.

"Call me JJ."

She said and I nodded.

"This is Detective David Rossi..."

I ignored my sister's barely audiable squeal at the sound of Rossi's name and continued to listen to Hotchner as he introduced the members of our new team. She loved his books.

"Our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, Detective Derek Morgan, and Doctor Spencer Reid."

He said pointing to each person in turn. When he pointed to the rather handsome looking dark-skinned male from this morning I smiled. I glanced at Raithe from the corner of my eye to see her mirroring me.

"Its a pleasure to meet all of you."

I said sincerely. Maybe they'd be able to help us find that bastard.

* * *

-Raithe-

I rolled my eyes at the formal greeting my sister gave. That just wasn't my style.

"'Sup people?"

I asked with a smile and noticed them look from me, to my sister, then back to me. No doubt trying to figure out how we could possibly be related. Yeah, likke our auburn hair, slightly tanned skin, and the fact we look alike wasn't enough.

Silence followed and after a while started to get a little awkward.

"So Hotch, what exactly do you want us to do?"

I asked, turning to the man in charge.

"I suppos we coul dsee how well you two do on a case. You could also get to know the others. Learn to work with them."

He said adn I looked at Alex for her opinion. She shrugged and I turned back to Hotchner with a small smile.

"Alright, we're game."

I said and he nodded before dismissing the meeting and heading out the door. I waited until everyone was out of the room before getting my sister's attention.

"What's your take on them?"

I asked as we walked out of the room and followed the others down the hall.

"They seem like good people, but they don't trust us."

She said and I scoffed at her.

"Of course they don't Alex, we haven't given them a reason to. But more importantly, do you think they might be able to find _him?"_

I asked and she stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Even if they can't, we'll still keep looking. I'm not going to stop until we find him."

She said seriously and I smiled at her. Despite how I acted and how I lived my life Alex knew the truth. She knew the reason I came home early in the morning after having spent the night tossing the sheets with some random guy was because I was afraid to be by myself for too long. She knew why I'd changed from an innocent girl who easily trusted everyone to the rebellious, slightly closed off woman I am now. She knew I was hiding my fear and my nervousness so no one would see how much of a wreck I really was.

"Thank you Alex."

I said and she smiled at me softly before we walked intot eh room the others had disappeared into. This was different from how we usually did things, but maybe it was time for a change. Hopefully this time, I wouldn't wind up scarred from it.

* * *

A/N: Please review guys, I'd like to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**-ABOUT A MONTH OR SO LATER-**

-Raithe-

I smiled at my sister as she stifled another yawn. Alex was an angle, just not when she didn't have her coffee.

"Come on."

I said before taking ehr hand and pulling her into the conference room.

"Morning girls."

Hotchner said and i smiled at him while Alex grunted in response. I lowered her into an empty seat and walked over to the coffee machine and started making it the way Alex liked it.

I heard the others come in, but didn't turn around.

"Morning Raithe."

Someone said from my left and I looked up to see it was JJ.

"Morning."

I said with a smile before taking the coffee to my sister.

"Hey baby girl."

Morgan said in greeting to Alex, but she didn't respond.

"Wait til she's had her coffee."

I said as I set the cup down infront of Alex. She took it and took a huge sip before setting the cup back down.

"Better?"

I asked and she nodded before lifting the cup back to her lips and taking a smaller sip.

"Morning Morgan."

Alex said when she finished her coffee.

"Morning Raithe."

i looked up at the sound of my name and smiled when I saw it was Garcia who'd said it.

"Morning."

I said as Reid walked through the door.

"What's up Doc?"

I asked with a smile and saw him blush slightly. Ever since I learned Reid had a PhD I'd started calling him Doc and it makes him blush for some reason. I felt special because I was the only one he let call him that. JJ tried it and Ried got upset. He even got upset when Morgan tried to call him it.

"Okay."

Hotchner said, getting everyone's attention. He nodded and Garcia pulled up a powerpoint slide with images of victims.

I heard JJ gasp and saw Morgan look away from the screen while Ried turned pale. i glanced at the screen with all the pictured and frowned. All the victims were female in their late teens to early thirties. Their bodies had been dumped outside their houses completely naked with their arms crossed over their chests. You could clearly see the bruises that covered all their bodies and the other wounds that had been afflicted to them.

I listened as Hotchner ran through the profile of our unsub and explained how long he kept his victims alive. When he mentioned someone's mother reporting their daughter missing i paid more attention.

"How long has it been since she last saw her daughter?"

I asked and he looked at me.

"Yesterday, but she says her daughter never forgets to call when she gets off work but she didn't. The local law enforcement wouldn't listen to her because it was too early to file a missing persons claim."

He said and I ground my teeth together in anger. I hated how people could so easily ignore those in need of help and not even seem to care.

"Her name is Tamy Brown. She's sixteen."

Hotchner said as her picture showed up on the screen.

"We can't figure out how the victims are related. He switches from blondes to brunettes to red heads. He never sticks to one color and they all have different occupations."

He said and I frowned in thought.

"We know they're all in their late teens to early thirties."

JJ said.

"And the cause of death is the same."

Doc spoke up and I looked at all the pictures as Garcia put them back up. I looked at them each very closely and ignored everyone else talking around me.

* * *

-Alexandrai-

I saw Rai looking at each of the pictures intently and knew she was tuning everyone else out. I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"What do you see?"

I asked and saw her frown.

"Look at their hips. Its subtle, but they're wider than women younger than them. Anyone under the age of fourteen."

She said and I looked at the pictures to see what she was talking about and saw she was right.

"They have all had children."

She said and my eyes widened a bit. _That_ was what connected them.

"Garcia."

I said turning to the technilogical analyst.

"Can you see if these women had children?"

I asked and she looked at me confused, but thankfully did as I asked.

"If he's targeting them on whether or not they've had kids then he'd probably have to be close by and be able to get close to them without suspicion."

Morgan said and I thought about how that could happen before I realized it.

"Garcia, bring up all doctor files of caucasian males in their late forties that have lived here their whole lives, have been married and lost children."

I said and she nodded before typing away on her computer and three names popped up.

"See which ones have chosen to work in Piediatrics."

I said narrowing down the list of suspects and only one name showed up. Garcia pulled up his picture and other information.

"George Tedum."

She said and everyone got to their feet.

"Let's go."

Hotchner said and we all headed out.

* * *

-Mrogan-

Alex and Rai both have proved Hotchner knew what he had been doing when he'd asked them to join us many, many times. I never would have thought to think about asking if the victims had had children.

I pulled on a vest and tossed one to Alex and Rai. They climed in the car along with Ried and I drove towards the hospital that the unsub worked at. I parked next to the unsub's car and we all got out.

"Go in and see if you cand find him."

Hotchner said over the mics and I turned back towards the others to see Alex and Rai were already heading up the stairs.

"What the hell!?"

I yelled as Ried and I ran after them. We got to the fourth floor before they finally stopped.

"Don't do that again."

I said as Ried and I caught up to them.

"You've got wider hips, you do it."

Rai said to alex and I looked at them confsued.

_What are they talking about?_

I wondred before Alex responded.

"You'll have my back right?"

Alex asked and I looked from her to Rai confuse.d

"Always. Give me our signal and I'll be there in no time."

Rai said and Alex nodded before she took off her vest and handed it to Rai, then walked down the hall.

"Alex wait!"

I called after her, but she ignored me. I ried to go after her but Rai held me back.

"Rai, what are you doing!? That's your sister!"

I snapped at her and she frowned at me.

"I know."

Was all she said before she dropped her hadn and took off her vest and let it fall to the ground.

"Rai, put that back on."

I said, but she ignored me and looked off to where Alex had gone off. I followed her gaze to see Alex talking with our unsub and had tears in her eyes. I was about to move in when Rai suddenly ran towards them and pushed Alex to the ground. I blinked a few time in confusion until I saw the unsub pull out a scapel.

"Raithe!"


	6. Chapter 6

-Raithe-

I ignored Morgan as I grabbed the unsub's wrist and took the scapel from him. I reached for my gun and held it infront of his face as I straddled him, pinning him down.

"FBI, do **NOT **move!"

I said seriously and the unsub's eyes widened, but he was one of the smart ones and stayed still.

"Alex, you alright?"

I asked my sister without looking away from our unsub.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She said and I nodded, then rolled off the unsub when Morgan walked over and cuffed him.

"Raithe, what in the world were you thinking?"

Alex asked as I put my gun back in it's holster and I sighed.

"Alex, i told you I'd have your back and now you're complaining about how I did it? Geez, talk about ungrateful."

I said with a frown and heard my sister sigh at me.

"There's just no talking to you."

She said and I smiled at her before slinging my arm around her shoulder and bringing her down to my level.

"You know you love me."

I said and she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wel..."

She said, trailing off and I looked at her in shock.

"Oh you know I love you."

She said as she bumped my hi pwith hers. I smiled and bumped her back.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

-Reid-

I watched the display of affection between Raithe and Alex. I couldn't believe Raithe had acted so recklessly, but in the past month and a half of them being on the team I've come to realize that was just how she was.

"Let's get out of here, I hate hospitals."

Raithe said and I couldn't help but smile at her comment as we all headed back outside.

Morgan called in and told Hotchner we'd caught the unsub. As we got back to the car we stopped.

"What's the hold up?"

Raithe asked when Morgan and I didn't move.

"We don't have anywhere to put the unsub in the car."

I said and saw Raithe shrug before walking up to our unsub.

"Rai..."

Alex warned.

"Calm down."

Raithe said in response before stopping infront of the unsub.

"Listen here."

Raithe said and poked the unsub in the chest.

"I'm going to be sitting with you in the back of the car while my sister and Morgan drive. My friend Doc here will be sitting with us. You cause _any_kind of trouble and I will get the guard watching the cell you're going to be put in to let me in and I'll kick your ass so hard that your mother's little sister's best friend's cousin's grandmother will feel it."

She said and I stared at her in shock. I glanced over at the unsub to see he'd turned an unhealthy shade of white.

"Good, now that that's settled let's get going."

Raithe said with a smile before pushing our unsub towards the car and getting in behind him.

"you're sister is certainly one of a kind."

Morgan said to Alex and I heard her laugh as we walked over to the car.

"Honey, you've got _no_ idea."

She said before opening the the door and getting inside. I mentally shook myself before climbing in as well. I glanced over at Raithe to see her with her headphones in and her music turned up just loud enough for me to be able to make out what she was listening to.

I thought she wasn't paying attention, and so did the unsub because he tried to make a break for it. I was about to reach for my gun when he was suddenly yanked back and Raithe punched him in the nose.

"Ah! My nose!"

He yelled and held it as it started bleeding.

"Raithe!"

Alex snapped from the front seat.

"What? I warned him not to do anything."

She said and I heard Alex sigh and Morgan try to stifle his laughter as he drove us back to BAU headquarters.

"Hand me a couple of napkins, blood's a bitch to get out of clothes and its getting everywhere."

Raithe said and Alex reached into the glove compartment and handed some napkins to her. I watched as she roughly held the napkins to the unsub's nose. He whined and I saw her roll her eyes.

"Get over it ya baby, and tilt your head forward to stop the bleeding."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at her as she turned and stared out the window with her music still blaring.

* * *

A/N: We all know Rai is badass. The unsub should have listened to her, but oh well. Review and I'll update when I can.


	7. Chapter 7

-Alexandria-

I saw Hotchner's eyes widen as I pushed our unsub inside and hand him off to the local sheriff.

"Do I _want_ to know what happened to him?"

He asked and I groaned.

"Raithe."

I said as I sat down at my desk.

"What?"

He asked confused and I sighed. My sister sometimes was a lot to deal with.

"He decided to try and escape on the way here and I broke his nose."

Raithe said as she sat down on the top of Reid's desk. I noticed Reid blushed and smiled to myself.

_Well **that's** interesting._

I thought to myself before closing my eyes and leaning back in my seat and deciding to take a nap.

* * *

-Morgan-

I glanced over towards Alex after Hotchner went into his office to see she'd fallen asleep in her chair. Her feet were curled underneath her, her arms were crossed over her stomach, and her head was leaning against the back of her chair. I couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

"Keep staring at my sister Morgan and I'll have to tell her a naughtly lie about you."

Raithe said and I blushed as I looked away from Alex. I heard Rai's laughter and blushed even more.

"It's alright if you like my sister. She likes you too."

She said and I turned to look at her in shock. I noticed everyone else had gone home except for me, Rai, Alex, and Reid. Though Reid had his headphones in and was reading so he didn't hear any of this.

"She does?"

I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Yeah, but Alex likes to be wooed. So even if she knows you like her back she won't be easy to get."

She said and I blinked a few times and glanced over my shoulder back at Alex.

_It'd be worth it for her._

I thought to myself with a smile.

"She liked lilies, chocolate, and emeralds."

Raithe and I looked back at her confused.

"She also likes Italian."

She said and I smiled thankfully at her when I realized she was giving me tips to win her sister over.

"Just know if you hurt her I'll slip into you rroom while your sleeping and castrate you with a rusty spoon and some duct tape."

She said seriously and I paled. I wanted to ask what she'd need the duct tape for, but had a feeling that I was better off not knowing.

"Well I'm bored, but Alex is asleep."

Raithe said, suddenly changing the subject and getting rid of the serious atmosphere that had settled between us.

"Hey Doc."

She said, but Reid couldn't hear her. I saw her pout before leaning over to him and pulled one of his earbuds out, getting his attention.

"Good to have you back Doc."

She said with a smile and I saw him blush slightly and look past her shoulder to me.

"Care to come with me on a walk?"

She asked and I saw Reid's eyes widen slightly.

"Wouldn't you rather go on a walk with Morgan? I mean, the possibilities of all that could happen if you're with-"

I mentally sighed as Reid went all Professor with his response until Raithe grabbed his shirt and pulled him up out of his seat as she stood up.

"We're heading out Morgan. Keep an eye on my sister!"

She called over her shoulder as she headed out the door, pulling a shocked Reid behind her.

_Women. I'll never understand them._

I thought as I shook my head and sat down at my desk and looked back over at Alex.

* * *

-Raithe-

I pulled Reid out of the BAU and down the street after me.

"R-Raithe, I _can_ walk on my own."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him before pulling him to my favorite place in the city.

Once we were standing infront of the lake in the park I let go of his shirt and stepped closer to the water glistening with the light from the moon.

"Did you know that this is my favorite place in the whole city?"

I asked after the silence started to get on my nerves.

"It is rather beautiful here."

He said and I turned to look at him.

"The scenery's nice, but I like the serenity of this place late at night better."

I said with a smile.

"W-Why'd you want to take a walk with me? If something were to happen you would have been better off asking Morgan to have come with-"

I reached out, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me and pressed my lips against his, effectively shutting him up.

I pulled back and he looked at me in shock.

"You talk way too much."

I said before grabbing his hand and pulling hi mafter me alongside the lake. I could feel him looking at me confused by what I'd just done.

"Learn to enjoy what's given to you and listen rather than talk."

I said and he opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and walking beside me along the lake.


	8. Chapter 8

-Reid-

Its been four days since Raithe dragged me out to the park. I didn't know how to react to what she did that night and things have continued as if none of it even happened. She'd confused me and I didn't know what to do.

"Reid. you okay?"

I jumped at the sound of JJ's voice.

"Not really."

I said truthfully and she looked at me confused. I sighed before decideing to get advice from a woman's perspective.

JJ, can I ask you something?"

I asked softly.

"Of course."

She said as she sat down in the chair next to me in the conference room.

"What's it mean when a woman suddenly kisses you then saya to enjoy what's given to us and listen?"

I asked helplessly and waited for her to answer.

I saw her blink a couple of times before responding.

"Well, that usually means they like you."

She said and I sighed. That's what I thought.

"But what if afterwards they act like none of it happened?"

I asked, voicing the question that's been on my mind for the past couple of days. I saw her frown in confusion.

"Is it because I didn't respond or-"

I started to ask and JJ cut me off.

"Reid! If a girl kisses you you should respond back. She was putting herself out there and you not responding probably made her think you rejected her."

JJ said and I thought about it and sighed. That seemed reasonable, but those rejected usually avoid the one who rejected them afterwards and are depressed. Raithe is acting like that night had been like any other night and I just didn't get it.

"So."

JJ said, pulling me from my confused thoughts.

"Who's the girl that managed to confuse the great Doctor Spencer Reid?"

She asked and I blushed slightly and opened my mouth to say _something_ when the door opened and the others walked in, saving me from having to do so.

I watched as Morgan sat next to Alex who had started up a conversation with Garcia. I heard the chair beside me squeak and turned to see Raithe sitting next to me.

"So, what's up Doc?"

She asked casually, but I still blushed at hearing her call me that. I don't know what it was, but something about the way her blue eyes seemed to hold a bit of mischief in them when she said it caught my attention, and the sound of her voice whens he said it made me blush every time. It didn't happen with anyone else and I couldn't understand why Raithe had such an effect on me. It confused me, but at the same time it excited me. And that confused me even more.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, but I lost my internet and only just recently got it back. The good news, I have a _lot_ of chapters for you all. I hope you enjoy them because I had a hell of a time writing them. Please be kind and review, I will try to update all of them before tuesday of next week which is when I go back to school. Love you all, but I'll love you more if you review. Now, without further delay...

* * *

-Raithe-

Reid still hasn't figured it out and I was a little upset about that, but I'd be lying if I said it hasn't been fun messing with him and seeing him try to figure out why I'm doing what I am.

"He _still_ hasn't figured it out?"

Alex asked from her bed nad I blew my hair out of my face.

"No. You know, for a Doctor he's rather slow."

I said and she laughed at me.

"Be nice Rai, he's probably not use to women giving him this kind of attention."

She said and I sighed since I knew she was right.

"Whatever."

I said and she laughed at me before we fell into a comfortable silence.

After a while I started to smell something weird and sat up on my bed to see white smoke coming in through the bottom of our door.

"Um...Alex."

I said and she turned to look at me before looking at the door and letting out a cry of shock.

"What the hell is _that?"_

She asked as we got to our feet. It was then that I remembered the lanlord having said soemthing about fumigating the place to get rid of the bugs. I guess that was today.

I told Alex and it got me a sharp smack against the head before we got some clothes and slipped outside via the fire escape. Once we were on the ground Alex whacked me again and I cried out and rubbed the back of my head while glaring at my sister.

"Your forgetfulness amazes me."

She said with a sigh and I continued to glare at her.

"Come on, we need to head to work anyways."

She said and I just followed her around the building and down the street towards the BAU headquarters.

When we got there I noticed no one but Hotchner and Rossi were there.

"Hey Hotch, where is everyone?"

I asked as we reached them.

"Oh, Raithe, Alex. Everyone's on their vacations, you should be too. What are you doing here?"

He asked us and I blinked at him in shock.

_Vacations?_

"Raithe here forgot they were fumigating our hotel today and we've got nowhere to stay."

Alex said, glaring at me and I rubbed the back of my head at the ghost feeling of her smacking me washed over me.

"I'd offer you a place at my house but its too small."

Hothcner said and we nodded understandingly.

"You two can stay with me."

Rossi said and we looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure?"

Alex asked and when he nodded I wanted to jump him and give him a hug, but I knew better. I'd already been hit twice today, I didn't feel like getting hit again if I could help it.

"Thank you."

Alex and I chorused together before following him outside to his car. We got inside nad he drove us to his house-scratch that, his mansion. I knew Rossi was awesome, but this was simply amazing.

He showed us to our rooms and said we could do whatever we wanted as long as we didn't make a mess. He was about to walk away when Alex stopped him.

"You don't think we're just going to ask to stay here for free do you? We don't know how long it could take for them to finish with our hotel."

Alex said and Rossi was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Alex is right. We'll stay here, but we'll clean your house, do the laundry, and cook every night."

I said and he opened his mouth to object when Alex cut him off.

"And we won't take no for an answer."

She said and I heard Rossi sigh.

"Very well."

He said before walking away. Once he was gone I turned and smiled at my sister who just shook her head at me before disappearing insde her room.

I walked into mine and nearly died. It was _huge!_ The color scheme was a mix of blues, reds, golds, and greens. The four poster bed along the wall seemed bigger than both mine and Alex's single beds combined and then some. The floor was a rich, cherrywood red and the vanity against the wall next to the bed was opposite the walk-in closet and the bathroom.

"Hell, at this rate I'll never want to leave."

I said to myself before putting my clothes in the closet and changing into a pair of cutoff demin shorts and an old holey Lynard Skynard shirt. I pulled my now slightly shaggy hair back into a high ponytail before leaving my room and heading downstairs. I wasn't sure if the place was already clean or not, but I was going to make sure it was. Apparently Alex had the same idea becase she started on the seconf loor clad in a pair of gray sweats and a light blue tanktop.

* * *

-Alexandria-

Raithe and I finished cleaning Rossi's house by six, showered, changed, and already had dinner practically done by the time he got back at seven. He walked into the kitchen as I was setting the table.

"Did you girls clean the entire mansion?"

He asked in shock as he walked up to the island where Raithe was finishing up dinner.

"Yeah, we finished around six then started on dinner which is now done by the way."

Raithe said as she cut everything off and moved it onto the island and away from the stove.

"Well don't just stand there people, eat!"

She said and I shook my head at my sister before getting a plate and getting me a serving of her spaghetti.

We all sat down around the island eating. Rossi's expression when he took his first bite was priceless. He looked like Jesus himself had come down and fet it to him. If there was anythign my sister and I were good at other than catching criminals it was cleaning and cooking.

_Seems like this is going to ban interesting couple of weeks._

I thought to myself with a smile before going for a second helping of spaghetti.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I will tell you guys now that things will get a lot more interesting from here on out. Please read and review and keep in mind, this is my first attempt at something other than an anime fanfiction. So if while reading it you think it sucks...let me know.

* * *

-Raithe-

We've beens taying with Rossi for almost a week now and I think we have him spoiled. He gets home after doing whatever it is he does away from the BAU to a sparkling clean house, freshly washed clothes, and a homecooked meal hot and ready for him. We were so used to our little routine that when he said he'd cook dinner tonight we didn't know what to say.

"Only if you give us access to your pool and invite Morgan and the others over."

Alex finally said. We were all still on our vacations and I was actually having fun for the first time in a while. I iddn't feel like I had to constantly look over my shoulder. It was a nice feeling.

"Alright, deal."

He said before going inside to call the others.

I turned to Alex and smiled at her before heading inside to change. I came out some five minutes later wearing my favorite Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts that were cut off at my thighs.

"Come on Alex, swim with me."

I said as I pulled my sister over to the pool.

"Raithe no, you know how I feel about my scar. I only asked for pool access because I know you like to swim."

She said and I frowned at her. My sister is ex-navy and has a pretty nasty scar from her time there. I could barely make out the pink outline of the scar peeking out from under her baby blue camisole and white cutoff shorts.

"Alex, no one's around but me and I've seen your scar as many times as you've seen all of mine."

I said and saw guilt flash through her emerald eyes before she rlented and took off her camisole and kicked off her shorts to reveal an emerald colored bikinig.

My eyes glanced down at the scar running along her left side from her shoulder down to her hip. it wasn't as bad as when she first got it, now it was a pale pink but still stood out against her skin. She'd gotten it when she saved the life of one of her squad members when they almost fell off a tower, but wound up falling herself and getting impaled int he side by a really big piece of iron left over from the construction of the watchtower.

"Either get your ass in the pool or I'll throw you in myself."

Alex said and I smiled at my sister before stripping out of my clothes and diving into the pool.

When I resurrfaced Alex was nowhere to be found until I felt someone push my head beneath the water. I pushed the person away from me and swam to the surface only to hear my sister's laughter. I glared at her and splashed her in the face.

"Bitch."

I said as the water hit her. She blinked in shock before splashing me back.

"Slut."

She said with a smile and I smiled back before continuing our wordsplash game.

"Skank."

Splash.

"Whore."

Splash.

"Ho."

Splash.

"Motherfucker."

Splash.

"Dumbass."

Splash.

"Asshole."

Splash.

"Cum dumpster."

Splash.

"Titty licker."

Splash.

"Cock sucker."

I said and smiled when I saw my sister was having trouble coming up with anything else.

"You win Rai, this time."

She said seriously and I laughed as I splashed her again.

"Whatever you say sis. Whatever you say."

I said as I swam over to the edge of the pool and lifted myself out of the water.

I was wringing out my hair when I heard familiar voices.

"But I was in the middle of a battle with evil fairies and-"

"We know Garcia, but we've only been to Rossi's once and I somehow have a feeling that it is impossible not to do as Raithe and Alex say."

JJ said and I smiled at that.

_They've learned._

I thought, then giggled at how evil that sounded before bending down to get my clothes.

* * *

-Reid-

when Rossi called me I'd just sat down to read the new book I'd got. i was confused when he said to come over to his place and bring swimtrunks until I got there. rossi was leading us into his backyard and I stopped when i saw Raithe bent over, clad only in a light blue bikinig. my mouth went dry when she straightened back up. I nervously licked my lips as she pulled on a pair of cutoff shorts, but it didn't do much to hide the rest of her body.

"Hey guys!"

She called over to us with a small smile before turning to look at Rossi.

"I'll be back."

She said before turning and walking inside.

"Rai! You forgot your-"

Alex tried to call after her, but she was already gone.

"...shirt."

Alex finished with a sigh before I saw her get out as well.

I noticed she was in an emerald green bikini. She bent over and picked up the shirt on the ground and slipped it over her head before picking up the rest of the closhed. Seeing Alex like that didn't have the same effect on me as seeing Raithe like that had, and I sighed as I realized I'd developed feelings for her.

"I'm baack."

Rai said in a sing-song voice as she came back outside with an armful of drinks.

"Rossi, I raided your fridge."

She said as she passed out drinks.

"You'll have to go shopping soon."

She said as she tossed him his drink.

"Alright. Well, you guys stay out here and I'll start on dinner."

He said before disappearing inside.

I heard Raithe sigh before she sat down on the bench beside the pool. I glanced down at her and it was then that I noticed all the scars marring her body. She had a cut from her navel to the bottom of her left ribcage. A star-shaped scar on her right shoulder, a snake-like scar that wrapped around her right calf a couple of times, and a scar running along the inside of her arm from the bend of her elbow down to her wrist.

_How in the world did she get all those scars?_

I wondered as I looked over her body again to see if she had any others. I couldn't believe I'd never noticed them before, but then again, she'd never been this exposed before.

"Keep staring and I'm going to have to see if Dr. Pepper can be used as a substitute for mace."

Raithe said and I blinked a couple of times before blushing as I realized I'd been staring at Raithe in just a pair of cutoff shorts and a bikini top. My blush darkened when I felt my pants and the swimtrunk beneath them becom too tight.

"E-Excuse me."

I mumbled out before heading into the house and to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

-Alex-

I couldn't help but laugh at the little display between Reid and my sister. He'd been looking at the scars covering her body, but when she commented his mind shifted and he realized he'd been staring at a woman in a pair of shorts and a bikini.

"Right, so Penelope, you got a baithing suit?"

Raithe asked our technological friend.

"No, but I don't feel like swimming."

She said and I saw my sister frown and knew she was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"If it'll make you feel better Garcia, I've got a laptop with wi-fi up in my room. I could go get it for you."

I said and she looked at me like I'd said I just solved Einstien's mathematic equation with a fishstick.

"Please?"

She asked and I nodded to her before heading inside and going up to my room. I smiled to myself as I headed back downstairs. I had a feeling that today was going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

A/N: There's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me, what was your favorite part? Or a part that made you laugh. Review and I'll update faster.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's not really fair. This weekend is going by waaay too quickly for my liking. Anywho, I said I'd try to update all the chapters I have before Tuesday, so I will try. Here's another chapter, please read and review. Things get interesting here. Review and tell us what your favorite part is.

* * *

-Morgan-

"That was amazing Rossi."

JJ said and he smiled.

"Thanks, but you should try their food."

He said pointing at both Rai and Alex who looked up at him in shock.

"They can both cook like Gods."

He said and I saw both of them blush at his comment.

"Who's up for a little move room challenge?"

Raithe asked suddenly and we all agreed to it and started to head into the livingroom when she turned to look at me and Alex.

"You two will be doing the dishes."

She said and I saw Alex was about to argue, but Raithe cut her off.

"It's your turn Alex."

She said and I saw Alex pout before giving in.

Once Raithe disappeared into the other room I turned to Alex.

"Come on, the sooner we get started the sooner we'll finish."

I said and she nodded before starting to run the water.

* * *

-Raithe-

"Two words."

I said and JJ nodded, then started to act out the next part of her movie charade.

"Crawly?"

Penelope asked and I rolled my eyes as JJ started gesturing to her hair.

"Hairy?"

Hotchner asked and JJ nodded, then held up two fingers.

"Second word."

Rossi said and JJ pointed to a pot in the corner of the room. I frowned slightly in confusion until I got it. I opened my mouth to say the answer when Reid beat me to it.

"Harry Potter."

He said and I glared at him as JJ sat down.

"That's it!"

I said and everyone looked at me.

"You guys play without us."

I said before standing up from my chair and glaring at Reid.

"You and I will be doing something else."

I said and he looked at me confused until I grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet before dragging him up to my room.

"W-What are we doing up here?"

He asked and I mentally scoffed at where his mind had gone.

"you know how ot play Rummy right?"

I asked as I walked over to the desk by my bed and pulled out my deck of cards.

"No."

he said and I smirked at him.

"Well, you're about to learn. Sit."

I said pointing to my bed, but he shook his head and pulled the chair from my desk over and sat in that. I rolled my eyes as I set up the fold table between us and sitting down on the edge of my bed.

* * *

-Alex-

I blinked in confusion when I saw my sister pull Reid upstairs.

"Umm...why did my sister just pull Reid upstairs?"

I asked as Morgan and I sat down on the couch. I blushed when hed raped his arm along the back of the couch, but I didn't have him move it.

"I think she got upset that he kept guessing all the charades and went to find something to beat him in."

JJ said and I smiled.

"Rai may not be the best at charades, but she'll kick you r ass in anything else. She'll give him a run for his money."

I said with a smile.

"I'm sure it won't be that easy. Reid is a genius."

Morgan said as his arm slipped off the back of the couch and rested around my waist. I blushed, but still didn't have him move it and my blush darkened when he held me closer. Whatever was going on between Reid and my sister was probably less intimate than what was going on between Morgan and me at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know some of you are proabaly wondering just where this story is going, well, to be honest even we don't know. My mother and I are co-writing this together. She's come up with the characters and I write the story. Please give us some love and review, we're trying our best.

* * *

-Raithe-

I frowned at the cards in my hand before laying down a three of hearts to the growing row of cards on the table. I needed the four of clubs at the top to pull off what I wanted, but I really didn't want all those extra cards.

Reid picked up the cards from my four of clubs down, then proceeded to lay down a suit of clubs from the King all the way down to the Ace. I blinked in shock before glaring at the smiling Reid sitting across from me. He'd been kicking my ass ever since I taght him how to play.

"Don't get upset."

He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's only a game."

He said playfully with a smile and that pushed me over the edge and I launched myself at him, knocking over the fold-out table, the chair he was in, and him. I sat up and glared down at him. I _hated _losing.

* * *

-Reid-

I stared up at Raithe in shock. I'd actually been having a lot of fun playing with her. I was even teasing her slightly, so when she suddenly launched herself at me and pinned me to the floor I didn't really know how to react. Until I realized just how she was pinning me down. She had her hands on my shoulders holding me down while she was straddling my waist. As that realization sunk in I blushed and looked away from her.

"How is it that you keep winning when you only just learned to play the game?"

She asked and, despite my better judgement, I turned and met her cerulean blue gaze. Doing so reminded me of earlier by the pool and my blush darkened as I prayed it wouldn't have the same result as last time.

"W-We could a-always play another hand."

I suggested, trying to keep my mind off the way she looked in her bikini top.

"That's alright."

She said and I looked up at her in shock and slight confusion. She'd seemed rather upset just a few minutes ago, what was wrong with her now?

"I think I just found another game to play."

She said and my confusion increased until she leaned down so our faces were only inches apart.

"W-What's that?"

I asked, my curiosity and confusion skyrocketing right along with my heartbeat.

"You."

She said and I didn't understand until she leaned forward again, closing the gap between us and pressing her lips against mine.

I was a little shocked and kinda uncertain about what to do before remembering what JJ had said when I'd asked for her advice and what happaned when I saw Raithe in her bikini. When I felt Raithe start to pull away I brought my hand up to ht eback of her head, thread my fingers through her hair and pulled her back down and kissed her back.

* * *

-Morgan-

We'd all gotten bored with charades and decided to just relax. Garcia had disappeared somewhere with Alex's laptop, Rossi and Hotch had gone somewhere upstairs, and JJ had fallen asleep in teh recliner across from the couch Alex and I were sitting on. We'd decided to watch a movie, but I found it was rather difficult to pay attento to the movie with Alex sitting so close to me. I wasn't really sure _when_ I'd started to fall for the auburn haired woman beside me, but I knew I had. So when she alced her fingers with the hand of the arm I'd wrapped around her waist I looked over at her in shock to see her blushing slightly and that made me smile.

_So I guess Rai **was** right afterall. Thank God._

I thought as I pulled her closer to me, making her lean against my side. I smiled whens he curled up against me and went back to watching the movie.

I was just starting to get into the movie when a loud thump sounded from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?"

Alex asked as she sat up. I frowned when she pulled her hand out of mine.

"Raithe probably got upset she lost or something."

I said and she frowned in thought before curling back up against my side and resting her hand on my stomach. I draped my arm around her waist again before turning to watch the rest of the movie. Now I was glad I'd come over here instead of staying home. _Very_ glad.

* * *

A/N: The relationships between the two couples are showing through now. What did you guys think? Show us the love!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You guys are finally going to get some info on Raithe's background story. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, please keep showing us the love.

* * *

-**THREE DAYS LATER-**

-Alex-

"Are you _sure_ you want to give us these?"

Raithe asked Rossi for the sixth time since he'd driven us out here.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He said before pressing the keys to both log cabins into mine and my sister's hands.

"You two can't keep sharing a hotel room and at least this way I know you two will be safe."

He said and I smiled at him. Whether he was aware of it or not he'd started treating us like we were his daughters instead of just his teammates. I had to say, it was nice to ahve someone in that role again who wasn't bent on torturing and almost killing my little sister.

"Thank you Rossi."

I said as I curled my fingers around the key in my hand.

I glanced back at my sister to see her looking at Rossi with hesitation, gratitude, and pain flashing in her blue eyes. I knew what she was thinking and I nodded. Rossi had a right to know, especially after everything he'd done for us.

"Rossi, there's something I should tell you."

Raithe said and I chose then to walk away and let her tell him her past.

* * *

-Rossi-

After Raithe said there was something she should tell me I saw Alexandria disappear into one of the cabins, leaving us alone outside.

"What is it Raithe?"

I asked the young auburn haired woman standing beside me.

"First, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for Alex and I. You and Hotch have become something like father figures to us and in our lives that's not something we've had for a _long_ time."

Raithe said and I looked at her confused.

"What I'm about to tell you won't be pleasant. The only other people who know this is my father, my sister, and Hotch."

She said and I nodded for her to continue despite my rising confusion.

"My family originally comes from Ireland, but our mother moved to the U.S after Alex's father got shot and killed in the line of duty. She met my father after that and the first eight years of my life were perfect. Then she got bit by a snake and died. After that, my life went all to hell."

She said and took a deep breath before continuring.

When she got to the first time her father came into her room I felt a rage build up inside me that shocked me. As she continued with her story I felt like hutning down the bastard that had done that to a child. His _own_ child.

* * *

-Raithe-

I watched for Rossi's reaction as I told him of the beatings, the rape and molestation, the many nights spent crying myself to sleep wondering what I had done to deserve what was happening to me. The times he'd get too drunk toknow when to stop and I'd black out only to wake up with him in the middle of raping me. Rossi looked like he wanted to murder my father and it made me want to smile.

The look of horror on his face when I told him of the time my father had beaten me so bad I wound up in the hospital made me feel bad, but I continued telling him my story.

"Alex came back from the military when she heard I was in the hospital. I was twelve then and she was twenty-two at the time. She took me away from my dad and for the next five years I was happy and had started to forget what had happened only to have him show up one night and kidnap me."

I said and took a shaky breath as I remembered that night in perfect clarity.

"He put me in a room in a rundown apartment complex and when I woke up he was there. I tried to fight back, but he'd handcuffed me to the floor. Then he beat me saying he had to makeup for lost time and to punish me for leaving him. The last thing I remember was him backhanding me and hearing Alex's voice then I blacked out. When i woke up I was in the hospital again with Alex in the room with me. I asked her what happened and she said when she found us he ran away."

I said and saw pity and anger in Rossi's eyes and frowned.

"After that Alex and I have spent every hour of everyday of our lives trying to hunt him down."

I said and silence followed.

"I'm so sorry."

He said suddenly as he pulled me into a hug. I was so shocked I didn't know how to respond until I heard him speak.

"I'll help in any way I can."

He said and I smiled sadly up at him as I pulled away. No matter how many times I heard those words they still held no comfort. They never would until that man was either caught or dead.

"Thank you David."

I said before giving him a small smile, thanked him for the cabins again before walking inside mine and closing the door after me. I leaned against the door and slid to the floor. I couldn't hold back the emotions that retelling those memories brought and I broke down.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Long time no see peeps. Sorry i haven't updated in a while, been slightly busy with some not so fun family matters. Believe it or not, my brother recently got thrown in jail. Nothing major, just some underage drinking and tresspassing on Halloween. He's out now, but he's not living at home anymore and it sucks. I miss my brother and it hurts every time to see him leave when he comes back for some clothes or to get the rest of his stuff. But enough with my rambling and onto the story all of you really want to read. But first, I'd like to say thank you to DemonPuppeh, Miss McGee, and BlackKnight0127 for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope you guys, and everyone else, enjoys the next couple of chapters.

* * *

-**THE NEXT DAY**-

**-**Reid-

Our vacation time was over and Hotchner already called us in for a case. I saw Alex and Raithe in the hallway outside the conference room and walked over to them.

"Morning girls."

I said and Alex returned my greeting, but Raithe didn't. She seemed deep in thought and I wasn't even sure if she'd heard me.

"Raithe?"

I asked softly and she blinked a couple of times before her eyes finally focused on me.

"Oh, hi Reid."

She said and I froze. Raithe never called me by my name and the fact that she had only added to my conclusion that something was bothering her.

"Raithe, are you okay?"

I asked and she looked at me confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She asked and I frowned at the fact she answered a question with a question.

I was going to say something else, but Hotch showed up and said it was time to begin. I sat next to Morgan and watched as Raithe sat down across from us with Alex. I noticed Alex and Raithe having their own conversation, but they were speaking too fast for me to read their lips and I couldn't hear them. Something was wrong with Raithe, that much I knew. Question was, what?

* * *

-Alex-

"Raithe, talk to me. What's wrong?"

I asked my sister as Hotch started to explain the case. I saw Raithe look like she was debating with herself on whether or not to talk to me before I heard her sigh.

"Every time I retell what happened it brings up the memories."

She said and I looked at her sympathetically.

"What happened to things getting easier with time? The pain still haunts me, I'm still afraid I'll turn around to find him right behind me. I can ignore it for a while Alex, but I can't completely forget. I'll never be able to forget."

She said and I felt my heart ache at how upset my sister was. None of that should have happened to her. I'm the older sibling, I should have been there to protect her, but how was I suppose to know something like that was going to happen?

"Don't try to forget Rai. Despite how painful and frightening it was it made you who you are. We'll find him Rai, then you won't have to worry anymore. You have me Rai, but you've also got Rossi, Hotcner, Morgan, Reid, and the others. You're not alone Raithe. You'll never be alone again."

I said softly and saw her looking at me in shock for a few seconds before I saw her smile slightly.

"Thanks Alex."

She said and I sighed in relief before smiling back.

"If you girls are done, I'd like to focus on the case."

Hotch said and we both looked over towards him to see him frowning at us.

"Sorry."

We said in unison and then he went back to talking about the case.

I glanced at Raithe from the corner of my eye to see her paying attention to Hotch and I was glad to see the fearful and pained look in her eyes was gone.

_Stay strong for me Raithe, we'll catch him. I promise you, we'll catch him._

I thought before turning my attention back to Hotch as he had Garcia bring up pictures. I heard him explain how the five boys had apparently committed suicide, but something about that just didn't sit right with me.

Hotch continued to explain how about a week before these boys went into the woods someone had hung themselves in the bunks.

"We're taking this case right?"

I asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"Yes."

Hotch said.

"Then why aren't we on the jet heading for the academy right now?"

I asked and noticed Hotch look away from me and look over to the door.

"Because he was waiting for me."

Someone said from the door and I turned to see a blonde haired woman that seemed like someone I wouldn't get along with.

"And why would we have to wait for you?"

Raithe asked the question playing in my mind.

"Because I'm going with you."

She said and I noticed everyone in the room tense at her words and frowned. I had a feeling that I really wasn't going to like this woman, whoever she was.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. But That's how i wrote it. Please show the love and review! I'll update faster if you guys do.


	15. Chapter 15

-Hotchner-

I could tell Alex and Raithe didn't like Erin, but they knew not to do anything because I"d explained to them that she was our supervisor in the FBi. Hopefully we can solve this case and catch whoever did it without too many problems, but somehow I knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

-Morgan-

"So she's okay now?"

I asked Alex, looking over towards Raithe and Reid who were currently playing chess in their chairs on the jet.

"Yeah, she just had a nightmare."

She said and I turned to look at her. I knew she was lying, but didn't say anything. They had the right to have secrets, just like everybody else.

"That's good."

I said and she nodded before falling back into silence. I frowned at her before snaking my arm around her waist and pulling her off the arm of my seat and into my lap. She landed on her back and stared up at me in shock and I smirked before I started to tickle her.

She jumped and let out a little squeal before starting to laugh. I smiled at the sound and continued to ticke her until she started begging me to stop.

"M-M-Morgan, s-stop!"

She shouted between laughs and I smiled down at her.

"Then stop being so serious."

I said and she frowned up at me until I tickled her again.

"Relax some baby girl, let Hotch and Rossi be the serious ones for us."

I said as I stopped and looked down at her. Her breathing was uneven and she had a certain look in her eyes that I didn't quite understand, but I liked how it made them shine.

As her breathing started to level out I finally realized how close we were. I started to lean down and noticed Alex blush and her eyes lock on mine.

"Will you two quit playing around? We're not on a field trip."

Erin said and Alex and I both blushed as I pulled away and she sat up and moved out of my lap. I noticed Alex glare at Erin and couldn't help but laugh slightly which made her turn to glare at me. That only made me laugh harder and she smacked me playfully on the arm and I smiled at her before lightly hitting her back.

* * *

-Raithe-

I couldn't help but smile at Morgan and my sister. She had a tendency to be so serious and it would make her go prematurely gray if she didn't relax a little.

"Checkmate."

Reid said and I turned back to our game of chess and glared at him when I saw he'd won, again.

"We could always play checkers."

He suggested and I frowned at the thought of him winning another game.

"I got a better idea."

I said as I laid across my seat and let my legs hang over the arm as I got comfortable.

"Let's play twenty questions."

I said and turned to look at him for his response. He seemed to be thinking it over before smiling at me.

"Okay, you start."

He said and I smiled at him.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

I asked and noticed he paled slightly.

"Can't we start with something easier? LIke my favorite book?"

He asked and I giggled before having mercy on him.

"Fine, what _is_ your favorite book Doc?"

I asked and saw him relax a little before answering.

* * *

-Reid-

I was glad Raithe seemed to be over whatever was bothering her earlier, she'd gone back to calling me Doc. I told her my favorite book, learned hers was The Cry of the Icemark, then asked what her family was like and noticed she tensed up adn fell silent for a few seconds before answering.

"My family, well my sister is really protective and understands a lot of what i go through. My mother..."

She said and trailed off.

"She got bit by a snake and died when I was eight. Alex left shortly after to find her own way to cope and left me alone with my father."

She said and I noticed she practically spat out the word father. The amount of hatred in her voice shocked me.

"What about you?"

She asked and I noticed she hadn't said anything about her dad, but i had a feeling the relationship between her and him probably wasn't the best in teh world so I didn't press it.

I told her about my father and my mother, I smiled sadly when she said she'd heard of her and said she ws sorry that had happened to her.

"We're here, get your stuff."

Hotch said and I saw Raithe get to her feet to get her stuff. I had a feeling that Raithe was hiding something, but I wasn't sure what.

* * *

-Raithe-

I followed after Alex and Morgan as we went to find someone to take us to the crime secene. JJ and Reid went to look around the campus while Rossi and Hotchner went with Penelope to set up a temporary headquarters in the library.

"Rai, you alright?"

Alex asked as she fell back to walk beside me.

"I'm fine. Doc and I played twenty questions and he asked about our family."

I said and Alex stopped walking and I turned to look at her.

"Did you tell him?"

She asked and I sighed.

"No, I told him about mom and how you left when I was eight. Nothing else."

I said and she looked at me sadly.

"You'll have to tell him Rai."

She said and I sighed before running a hand through my hair.

"I know, but what if he leaves after I tell him?"

I asked and this time it was Alex's turn to sigh.

"You'll just have to risk it. Love's not worth it if you don't fight for it."

She said and I frowned at the fact she was right.

"I'll tell him."

I said and Alex smiled at me.

"Eventually."

I quickly added and heard her sigh at me.

"Are you two coming or what?"

Morgan asked from up ahead and Alex and I ran to catch up to him before going inside the main building to talk to the man in charge. Once we got a look at the crime scene we'd be able to figure things out. Now if only my life was that easy.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: To those of you who have seen this episode I apologize ahead of time, I will have changed a little bit of it, but not much. Please bare with me and review anyways. Please and thankyou.

* * *

-Morgan-

"Well damn."

Raithe said as we looked around the crime scene and I couldn't help but smile at her comment. The fact they'd cut them down and we were looking at a contaminated crime scene didn't really help with our investigation.

"How long were they out here for?"

Alex asked the guy who'd brought us out here.

"The survival test lasts for a week, but I found them hanging in the tree this morning."

He said and I saw Alex frown.

"If is suppose to last seven days why did you wait until the morning of the eight day to check on them?"

She asked and the man just stared at her for a few seconds before finally answering her.

"It was a survival test."

Was all he said and I could tell Alex wasn't happy with his response.

"Alex, Morgan, come look at this."

Raithe said from one side of the camp where the boys' tents were.

"What is it Rai?"

I asked.

"Someone slep there, but they stayed isolated from the others."

Seh said, pointing to the spot infront of her.

"Did anyone like to say to themselves?"

She asked our oh-so-helpful guide and he didn't seem like he was going to answer at first, but then he did.

"Josh Redding liked to keep a bit of distance between him and others."

He said and I saw Raithe nod.

"That's all, can you take us back now?"

She asked and our 'guide' nodded before walking away to get the jeep.

"So what do you think Rai?"

Alex asked as soon as the guy was gone.

"Those boys didn't commit suicide and out of the six who came out here, five died. Josh is still missing. I believe he went into survival mode and is still out here. We need to find him to find our answers."

She said adn we both nodded before the jeep pulled up. We all got inside and our 'guide' drove us back Once hew as gone we headed for the library to tell Hotch and the others what we thought.

* * *

-Hotchner-

"Alright. Morgan, you adn Alex go talk to the Colonel again. Raithe, you and Reid go see if you can get anything from the youngest cadets."

I said and they all nodded before leaving to do as I said.

"Hold on."

Erin said and they all stopped.

"I'm coming with you to talk to the Colonel."

She said and I saw Alex's jaw clench, but thankfully she didn't say anything.

"Go on."

I said and saw Alex glare at me before she, Morgan, and Erin left.

Once they were all gone I sighed and rubbed the side of my head. I was going to wind up with a headache from this, I just knew it.

* * *

-Raithe-

Reid and I walked to the laundrymat to talk to the youngest cadets to see what they knew. I noticed they were rather closed off as if they'd been sworn to secrecy. i was just about to give up when I saw burn-like marks on one of the cadets' hands. I looked at the others to see they all had the same marks.

_Where have I seen thsoe marks before?_

I wondered as Reid and I walked back towards the library.

I tried to think of where I had seen those marks before. It was bugging me because I couldn't remember.

_This is a perfect time to have my brain go dead on me._

I thought sarcastically then stopped walking when I suddenly remembered where I'd seen those marks.

"Raithe?"

Reid asked as he walked back over to me.

"Come on Doc!"

I called back to him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him along after me as I ran towards the parking lot.

"Raithe! Where are we going!?"

Reid shouted as we reached Morgan's SUV.

"We need to visit the morgue. Do you have the keys?"

I asked and he shook his head.

"Dammit. I promised Mike I'd never do this again, but I really don't care at the moment. He can kiss my ass."

I said before pulling the bobby pin that held my bangs back from my hair and crouching down to the lock on the car door.

"What are you doing?"

Reid asked as I fiddled with the lock. I smiled when it clicked and popped open.

"That."

I said as I put the bobby pin back in place and slid under the dashboard upside downa nd pulled the car's wires out.

"How is it you know how to do this?"

He asked as I twisted the right wires together and the engine purred to life.

I smiled at him as I rightened myself in the seat.

"My stepdad was a police officer until he got shot and he taught Mike and he taught me."

I said as I shut the door and shifted gears as Reid slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Who's Mike?"

He asked and I smiled at the thought of my eldest brother. If all my brothers were to meet Reid and Morgan because of their interest in me and Alex they probably wouldn't know how to react. Now _that_ would be something to see.

* * *

-Reid-

Raithe never answered my question, but once we got to the morgue I forgot abou tit to see why she suddenly wanted to come here in the first place. She asked to see the bodies and picked up their wrists and looked at their fingers.

"I knew it!"

She said and I looked at her confused.

"Was there any scarring of the inside of their throats?"

She asked the morgue attendent and my confusion skyrocketed.

"Yes, on all five boys."

The morgue attendent said as he ate a sandwhich and I couldn't take anymore.

"Raithe, can you explain what's going on?"

I asked and she looked at me.

"Sorry Doc. The yougner cadets all have burn-like marks on their fingers and so do the boys here. I heard a few cadets coughing like something was irritating their throats and the vie victims have scarring in their throats like they had been dried out. All of that can bec aused by the dryers in teh laundrymat but not from the outside."

She said and I blinked in surprise at her.

"No one here does anything out of line because if they do they get bullied and put in the dryers. teh kid who hung himself suffered the same torement and killed himself because of it. One of the six boys who went on that survival trip was the bully, but I doubt it was Josh, but I bet he knows who it is. Though that doesn't matter becaust I think imight know who killed these five boys."

Seh said and I looked at her confused.

"Who?"

I asked as we headed back towards the car.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but once I get a second look at the crime scene I might, but I'll need my sister's help."

She said before backing the car up and heading back towards the academy.

I wasn't sure how Raithe got all that from just burn marks on the bodies' fingers, but I knew better than anyone that the smallest of clues could hlep to solve a case. Now I just wanted to know what else she knew and who the hell Mike was.

* * *

A/N: More mysteries. Don't you love them? I updated all I've got written so far, so do your part and review. I'll update when i can.


End file.
